


Wide and Divine Worries

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [12]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding, Cum Inflation, F/M, Impregnation, Titfucking, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Anila's been worried about her Captain ever since he's been seen with all those huge women. Good thing she'll join them soon.
Relationships: Anila/Gran (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: January Batch 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 8





	Wide and Divine Worries

**Author's Note:**

> For Lord-OZ.

The Grandcypher. The crown jewel and vessel of one of the most prestigious crews among the blue skies, and a hub for the many members to hang out in. Whether they were tall or small, Erune or Draph, nobody discriminated against one another. It was a proverbial paradise, as long as you were able to prove your worth and do your best to serve the Captain.  
  
However, as wonderful as it seemed, there had been a strange aura covering it lately. That's what the Divine General Anila thought at any rate after she had traversed the halls during one of her occasional patrols. She didn't have to do them, but she insisted to the captain that she should do her part, even when she wasn't in combat. It was the right thing to do!  
  
What ended up sparking her suspicions was when she saw a sight that seemed eerily similar several days in a row. One by one, she had seen the likes of Sarasa the Eternal, Sturm the Mercenary, Athena the Primal and even the Saint of Orleans Jeanne come and go through one specific room in the airship. All of them equally huge in all of the weirdest ways and all of them seemed pleased and happy to be huge... It was such a strange sight that she thought something had to be off about the vessel.  
  
She had once approached the kindest of the four, Jeanne, asking about the curious development. All she got in return was a simple giggle as she pointed towards the ring on her hand. She told her that their captain had proposed his love to her, and no doubt to the rest of them. The fact that one man could possibly love that many women wasn't something that Anila had ever thought about, and it seemed far too perplexing to be true. She had to do something about it.  
  
The Divine General decided on the simplest plan. She noticed that none of the girls entered the room after they had all gone through a cycle, leaving a day where she could go to the room in their place. Maybe if her captain was caught in the act, she'd...  
  
Her head shook back and forth as she cleared her mind. He hadn't done anything wrong. She just needed to make sure that he was okay. After all, his 'brides' seemed to be happy just the same, so... It couldn't hurt to just check things out, right?  
  
"Excuse me." The blonde Draph woman said as she opened the door to the seemingly inconsequential room, stepping inside before closing the door behind her... "Captain? Are you in here?" She asked gently, looking around to try and spot him...  
  
Only to feel a pair of gentle hands meet her bosom, and a head resting upon her shoulder. "Hello there, Anila. What've you been sneaking around for?" Gran chimed in a sweet voice, squeezing into her voluptuous breasts just a tiny bit before letting go so that he could see her blushing from the arousal coursing through her body.  
  
However, she didn't blush. She seemed outright... disappointed in the way he was acting. "H-How could you do something like that, Captain? We're... We're not..." Anila muttered, not knowing what to think about any of this. She hadn't prepared herself mentally for a grope, nor his casually affectionate behavior. Was this what the girls got up to?  
  
It didn't take long before the Captain realized what he had done wrong, prompting him to bend a finger towards his guest so that the General knew to step closer. "Anila, I'm sorry about that grope, but I thought it'd be the best way to find out why you had been following me and the other girls for so long. What's the matter? Are you jealous like Sturm was?" He tilted his head just a little, trying to discern what she might say next...  
  
"...I was worried about you, Gran." The truth came out as Anila took a seat by the young man that she had devoted herself to, leaning up against him gently. "I didn't know what to think when I heard that the four of them had each been given a ring, and how they each loved you from the bottom of their hearts. I thought... I thought you had been doing something to them, and I was worried that I would have to deal with you. But..."  
  
Her worries were silenced as she felt a kiss meet her lips, and a familiar pair of eyes staring into hers with a certain warmth to them. "You don't have to worry, Anila. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth, you of all people deserved to know. But, it's alright now. You know what we've been doing. So..." He paused, reaching into his pocket...  
  
"You're... You're not going to ask me the same you've asked them, are you?" The blonde Draph couldn't believe what was happening. One moment she had been trying to find out why her Captain might be doing something awful, and the next she was pouring out her heart. And now he... now he wanted to make her a bride? It was far too quick for her to keep up with. That gentle soul of hers was so vulnerable to quick developments like these.  
  
Gran smiled in return as he put a hand on the General's cheek. "Even if my brides had been different ones, I would still ask you this. Even if you had come into my office and confessed your worries, I would've still done this." He firmly stated as he revealed a simple ring in the palm of his free hand. "Because I love you, Anila. I love you so much." He concluded, holding the ring close to her face...  
  
She stared at it, feeling her heart beat faster than ever. Should she take his gift and accept her new role as his wife... Or should she call him out on any of this..? What was the morally right thing to do? ...What was the right thing to do in her eyes?  
  
...The right thing was to take the ring and slip it onto her ring finger, with a slight smile on her face. "I love you too, Gran. Don't make me worry again, please. I don't want to carry around that burden any longer." She stated, hoping that the two of them could move past keeping secrets. Even if she was going to end up being one of his 'secret' lovers after all of this.  
  
"Of course, Anila. I'll make sure to keep you up to date on everything so you won't be in the shadows." Gran replied with his own smile as he carefully scooped a hand underneath his new lover's knees, lifting her into a bridal carry as his smile then turned into a grin. He had work to do, evident by what he said next.  
  
"Now, how about I fix up something for my newest and brightest wife to feast on?"  
  
\---  
  
Weeks passed since that fateful day. And thankfully, their relationship became much more open after that. It wasn't out of the ordinary to see Anila walking around on deck with her Captain, sometimes dragging him around on patrol when he had a little moment to spare, just so that the two of them could spend more time together.  
  
There was a big difference in regards to the Draph's appearance, however. Something that had been caused by the way that her husband had been spoiling her. Whether it was through his stellar cooking or the nights that they spent rutting away in bed like a pair of horny animals, it didn't really matter. She had grown much larger, regardless of how it had happened.  
  
While she continued to wear the standard uniform that all of the Divine Generals preferred to wear, it wasn't exactly fitting well at this point. In fact, it barely covered anything at all at this point, but it certainly tried as it clung to her body. With a pair of tits that were at least the size of exercise balls, as well as a belly that was almost as big as the bed she laid in every night, she had blossomed in terms of fertility. And the best part was how she didn't seem all too bothered by her new size, preferring it as long as it was the kind of look that her lover enjoyed.  
  
Enjoyed would also be an understatement, given the way that he almost always started suckling on her breast whenever they were in private. "You've got to give it a rest, Gran. The kids won't have any left if you keep on suckling like that before they're born." The blonde Draph chimed with that ever caring smile of hers shining brightly, even as she felt her beloved husband squeezing his hand into her asscheek. "Now now, you're not going to get your way if you try and play coy. Leave some for the kids you've knocked me up with, otherwise, they'll grow up to starve. You don't want to see your kids all thin and lacking in good nutrients, do you?"   
  
He didn't quite respond to her request at first, preferring to just drink away from her nipple for a little while longer. Who could blame him when it was so delicious? Well, maybe the people that had gotten a look at him lately. His beloved wife wasn't the only one that had gotten bigger over time, as evident by the subtle layer of fat that was now coating his figure. Nothing too debilitating, but something that a keen eye could definitely notice. Especially the plump way his belly jutted out against his casual hoodie, which was getting a little tight thanks to his new physique.  
  
Once he finally pulled off her breast, Gran began to laugh while wiping away the trail of milk that was dribbling down his chin. "Is this what I get for being secretive back then? Are you the type to be vengeful, Anila?" He chimed in turn, only for both of them to laugh as he leaned up against the massive display of gravidity that was his wife's pregnant belly. "Then again, you might be right. How many did I manage to put in there again?"   
  
"Arulumaya did the best she could to examine my womb and found at least a dozen, so you've done a good job. You better take care of each of them once they're ready to be born, got it?" Anila rubbed her hand across her husband's cheek, giggling slightly. "Then again, if they're anywhere as energetic as you, we might just have to make sure that you've knocked up everyone on the ship. Otherwise, they can steal them from you. I don't think you'd want that, would you? You're the kind of guy that loves every woman like they're his bride, after all." She continued to tease him with how much she had learned about his plan, making him blush in the process.  
  
He didn't have a way to get back at her verbally, so he did the next best thing. He climbed onto her belly, making sure to be careful so that he wouldn't get into trouble with the kids still growing within... Before he pulled his pants right off, letting his rather impressive cock rest on her equally impressive bosom. He only had to smile. He didn't need to do anything else since she knew what he wanted whenever he did this.  
  
The Draph wife smiled as she grabbed ahold of the sides of her breasts, heaving them with the strength still in her body. They were huge, but that wouldn't stop her from moving them about with all her might. Especially if she was using them to squash a certain naughty cock between them...  
  
It didn't take much pressure from the two mammary mountains before Gran felt his cock grow erect. In fact, it barely took any. As soon as the sides of her breasts rubbed up against his rod, it sprung to life and stuck its tip out from the deep cleavage. "You've still got it, even with how big you've gotten." He chimed, grinning as his cheeks flushed red...  
  
"You're the one who made me this huge. You think I couldn't satisfy you when I've got this much meat on me?" The sisterly wife chimed in return as she lifted her heavy breasts a little, just to let the pressure properly caress all of that wonderful meat. Just to give him a little bit of foreplay before the rest went through...  
  
With the way his cock immediately started to throb following that small yet potent amount of stroking from her tits, it seemed to be a success. "Okay, you've made your point. I'll take you from the back today so you won't have to ride me then!" Gran conceded as he let out a little pant, tossing the rest of his clothes off as he climbed off her belly and got behind his wife, who immediately lifted herself ever slightly so that he could get to the juicy goodies below...  
  
Once he had gotten nice and comfy behind Anila, Gran didn't hesitate. He grabbed ahold of her horns, the ones that were ever-so-sensitive thanks to how much he had been using them during their intimate moments, before smashing his dick as deep inside as it could possibly go. He knew that the kids could take a rough fucking, so that's exactly what he was going to give his lovely General. After all, since she had teased him so much, that's exactly what she deserved.  
  
As soon as the huge Draph felt a proverbial jackhammer smashing its way through her pussy, she began to blush all over. She knew that her lover could put his hips to the test, but this was on a whole new level. Perhaps she should've eased up on pointing out his flaws as a good big sister would, and maybe she should've just let him do whatever he wanted. Then maybe she could think straight after he smashed against her cervix for the sixth time in the same second. Not that she could vocalize any of that right now, her mind too filled with pure pleasure to process any of it.  
  
The more he thrust into her, and the more he forced her womb's entrance apart, the less her outfit was able to endure. Sure, it had tried its best over the last few weeks, but it had run its course. As he managed to smash his rod all the way into the cum-filled womb where his offspring were currently developing, her holy outfit finally gave way, shattering and ripping into tiny pieces that drizzled onto the floor like nothing else...  
  
Once Gran felt that his cock had entered the most precious place a woman could have, he grit his teeth and yanked his hips back one more time. He didn't need to give her any more of a pounding at this point, as she would be out for the count once he emptied his seed inside of her. And that's exactly what he did as he slammed his cock inward one more time, brushing past all the resting and developing babies as he slammed straight into the passage that would lead to her ovaries, priming him for the perfect shot.  
  
Anila's eyes widened heavily as she felt her belly being flooded with even more cum than usual. Not just because it was inching outward, the gooey gunk filling out any remaining space inside of her womb, but also because she could feel something popping throughout her mind. Something... Powerful. It only took a few more moments before she realized what her lover had just done...  
  
Causing her face to melt into an expression of pure ecstasy as she let out a scream, orgasming on the spot from her eggs being impregnated directly. It felt even better than anything she had ever experienced before, leaving her to almost collapse and pass out on the spot thanks to the intense sensations running through her mind...  
  
A kiss from her lover kept her awake as he kept on pumping more and more of that gunk into her, with a smile still on his face. Not one of his cheeky ones, but the warm ones he always had whenever they talked about the future in more intimate terms. "Let's consider this a promise, Anila. A promise, and proof that I'll make sure that our kids grow up to be as strong as their Mother."  
  
The Divine General smiled in turn as she kissed him back, even as her gravid belly wouldn't be able to fit on the bed anymore. She didn't care. She just cared about the love that he gave her, the love that she had craved and wanted for so long. A love that would continue to grow, even if their family grew beyond the dozens...  
  
A love that would be shared, given the rings that still laid safe within the Captain's pockets...


End file.
